¿Qué es tener sexo?
by Mila Raynd
Summary: Una de las interrogantes que cualquier padre está expuesto a escuchar, pero ¿Sabrá cómo responderla Naruto?


**Buenas tardes a quien se anime a leer esto xd, espero se encuentren bien! Les traigo una especia de OS, que me sucedió hace poco xd y me dije qué pasaría si le preguntasen eso a Naruto y ¡TA-TA! Salió esto xD.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

—¡Hey viejo! ¿Qué es tener sexo?

A Naruto se le había helado la sangre, él probablemente no era el más indicado para esos temas, además que durante su adolescencia apenas sabía que era una mujer y no tuvo la necesidad de saber del tema, lo de Hinata y él se había dado por obra y gracia de Jashin-sama, solo paso y ya.

Pero sabía que algún día sus hijos le preguntarían ese tipo de cosas y debía estar preparado para ello —aunque él le diría a Hinata que se lo explicara—, además qué hacían un montón de críos de doce años preguntándole tal cosa, en sus tiempos los chicos se preocupaban por los exámenes chunnin, definitivamente las cosas cambian.

—¿Ah?Bueno... Emm, ¿Qué es tener sexo?—repitió la pregunta con nerviosismo.

—Sí señor Hokage.—afirmó Sarada, ¡lmposible! Hasta la más cuerda había caído en las redes de la lujuria y la inmoralidad juvenil.

—Umm... Bueno, tener sexo... Es, ¡Ya saben!—los chicos hicieron una expresión de qué obviamente no sabían nada.—Ah, al parecer no saben... Pues, cuando una mujer y un hombre se aman mucho y... Quieren llevar la relación a otro nivel... Ellos, ellos... ¿Saben qué? Le hablaré a Shikamaru, él podrá explicarles mejor.

Como lo había dicho, Shikamaru no tardó en llegar, y se sorprendió un poco al ver ahí a todos los críos incluyendo a su hijo, pero que más daba, si Naruto le había llamado, por algo sería.

—¡Ah! ¡Shikamaru! Debes ayudarme en algo.— habló preocupado Naruto.

—¿Ah? ¿Con qué?

—Papá, ¿Qué es tener sexo?—Shikamaru abrió sus ojos, ¿en serio Shikadai le estaba preguntado eso? ¿Debería hablarle a Temari y que fuese ella la que respondiera ese asunto?

—Ah...—suspiró.—Que problemático.—se paso ambas manos por el cuello y volvió a suspirar.

—¿Alguién nos dirá o no?—habló Boruto.

Sarada, Shikadai y Mitzuki, esperaban que de una vez por todas les respondieran.

Shikamaru antes de responder del todo, analizó bien la situación, y lo mejor era iniciar con preguntas.

—Antes que nada, ¿dónde escucharon eso?

—Pues, estábamos en la ciudad y una pareja nos dijo que todos teníamos sexo... Que necesitábamos eso para llenar un formulario.—respondió Sarada.

—Espera, ¿formulario?—repitió Naruto en seguida.

—Sí, viejo, éste.—Boruto le paso a su padre un folleto en cual debían llenar lo que les pedían.—Es para una rifa de un robot y allí pide nombre, edad y sexo, pero como no sabemos qué es, por eso vinimos a preguntarte.

—Ah, era eso.— Naruto rió, se tranquilizó al saber que no tendría que hacer a que Shikamaru respondiera.

—El sexo es lo que diferencia a un hombre de una mujer.—explicó directamente Shikamaru.—Si el formulario lo llenó Sarada con sus datos, su sexo es femenino porque es una chica, si fuiste tú Boruto o lo hizo un niño su sexo es masculino.

—Ahhh.—dijeron todos al unísono.—Eso era todo, gracias.—y tomaron de nuevo el formulario saliendo de allí, a excepción de Naruto.

—¿Necesitas algo?—se dirigió Shikamaru a Naruto.

—No por ahora, puedes retirarte... Y gracias.—Shikamaru asintió y salió de la oficina.

Quedando solo Boruto y Naruto.

—¿Y qué necesitas tú?

—Tu mencionaste algo de que cuando una mujer y un hombre se aman van a otro nivel, ¿cuál es ese nivel? Y además, ¿qué sucede cuando llegan al otro nivel? ¿de dónde salen los hijos? ¿cómo nací yo?—Boruto esbozó una sonrisita pícara.

A Naruto le dió un tic, agh no le podía estar pasando eso, sin otra opción gritó :

—¡SHIKAMARU!

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado y si a alguien le ha pasado sabe lo difícil qué es hacerlo de forma apropiada, ya que tomando en cuenta nuestra generación, hay muchos conceptos de los cuales se han tergiversado su significado de forma vulgar, arruinando el pensamiento de los niños :(! Me despido y nos leemos en la siguiente ocasión.** **¡No olviden comentar para saber qué tal les pareció! Me gusta saber qué piensan.** **¡Sayonara!**


End file.
